Talk:Nathalie Sancoeur/@comment-37333716-20181028195433
Before Heroes Day pt 2 is revealed, I want to share my theory. I think Mayura is Emilie, because to me nobody else makes sense within the context of Heroes Day pt 1. What we know from the end of pt 1 is this - Hawkmoth akumatized Nathalie, who is currently operating from inside Hawkmoth's lair. Hawkmoth, having created more villains, has revealed himself to the heroes. And we currently have all five main heroes who will be fighting both Scarlet Hawkmoth and all the villains he's created. Now, its obvious that, since we're confirmed for three more seasons at this point, the heroes aren't going to figure out Hawkmoth's identity. It would be too soon -- Marinette and Adrien haven't even gotten together yet. They'll defeat the other villains and probably drive away Hawkmoth after its clear he won't win. Not to mention, I don't think they would be able to unmask Hawkmoth even if they tried. He's not akumatized like the rest of the villains are - Nathalie, as Catalyst, touched his staff directly. So there's no object that Ladybug and co could destroy to take him down. So they won't be able to unmask Hawkmoth that way. They'd need to target Catalyst for that, and this is where my theory starts. Catalyst is in Hawkmoth's hideout, and if she's smart, she's not going to leave there. Her staying akumatized is key to Hawkmoth's plans, and we know how dedicated Nathalie is to Gabriel. But given that, we also know the heroes aren't going to be the one to take her out. If they found Catalyst, that would be just as good as pulling the mask off Gabriel's face himself. But how will the heroes manage to defeat this villain, if the plot won't allow them to find Catalyst? Now, assuming the writers don't make her stupid and let her leave the hideout, allowing Ladybug and co to find her and finish the battle without figuring out Hawkmoth's identity, we have one last option. The Peacock Miraculous. Hidden next to a picture of Emilie, near the entrance to where she lies in her "casket." There's a lot of mystery surrounding it - we as the audience know very little about it, and the characters know even less. But one thing I know about symbolism and visual storytelling is that it's way too much of a coincidence that the Peacock Miraculous is being stored next to a picture of Emilie if she wasn't related to it in some way. Now, it's possible she was the previous holder, and that's what put her into this state. And I can't argue that. However, if Catalyst is in the hideout and has no plans of deakumatizing herself, and there's a Miraculous sitting right next to a picture of a woman who, despite having been asleep or dead for over a year, shows no signs of decay, then I firmly believe that she will be the heroes savior, destroying Catalyst's akuma and forcing Hawkmoth to retreat as his army disappates. As a side note - I know many people think Nathalie will be the Peacock, and while I can definitely see why that's a theory, and it has as much supporting it as Emilie does, the fact that Mayura is supposed to be Hawkmoth's boss throws me off that theory. The story has been painting Nathalie as a loyal-to-a-fault follower, I personally don't know how the writers would turn her around into Hawkmoth's boss in one single episode. TL:DR - Emilie is going to be Mayura because the visuals surrounding the peacock point straight to her, it would be an epic way to bring Emilie back as a villain (poor Adrien), and she, in my mind, is the only possibility for the Peacock.